Fate: the forgotten war
by TheWordSmith26
Summary: "Much of what happened was covered up, and the majority of the participants are long dead. The only stories that remain are those that left such an impact that they could never be forgotten. This is how the Third Heaven's Feel played out." A collection of vignettes of how the Third Holy Grail War could have happened.


_Prologue: Fuyuki City, Japan. 1938._

The world was on the brink of total war. It seemed that every world power would be involved in yet another bloody conquest to conquer one another. It would become a war that would be written about in history books and impact the modern era.

However, unknown to the general populace, there would be another war that would not make it into any books. A secret battle royale against Masters and the Heroic Spirits they summoned for the greatest prize—

The Holy Grail: an omnipotent, wish-granting device that was sought after by the Three Families of Fuyuki City; Makiri, Einzbern and Tohsaka; each with the hope that they will reach the Root, and gain infinite knowledge. The past two wars were met in failure to win the Grail; as such there is intense pressure from the founding families to achieve a victory.

As the War loomed closer, the elderly head Matou Zouken declared the family would not participate this time. Decades of low- and inbreeding had dwindled their magic circuits and there was no able-bodied heir to summon and command a Servant. The ancient worm would watch from the shadows alongside his pregnant mistress.

While this news greatly relieved the remaining two families, this also inspired other mage families to participate in the upcoming battle to achieve glory for their families, even drawing the attention of outsiders such as the rising Nazi Party and Japanese Imperial Army who had created small occult divisions dedicated to the study of the magic.

This war was short, only lasting eight days, and like the previous wars there was no victor; the ceremony was a failure.

However, this war would have a great impact on the future wars, in that the Grail would become corrupt by **a false Servant**, leading to the tragedy of the Fourth and the ending of the Heaven's Feel battles by the conclusion of the Fifth. But those are stories for another time; we must focus on the actors of this tragic play.

There was the overseer from the Church that was supposed to keep the war from escalating into an all-out bloodshed and to offer safety to Masters who lose their Servants. His name was Merem Solomon, a boyish-looking man who was part of the creature-hunting Burial Agency. He was appointed as the overseer due to his experience with conflict; he agreed to it whimsically, as if it was something to pass the time.

The seven Masters were all relatively young, being in their late teens and the oldest in her early thirties. With the exception of two, all were experienced mages who had been trained from a young age.

Their Servants **(with the exception of one)** were all noble heroes during their lives who had inspired the people to sing their praises and retell their deeds throughout history. They were all determined to win for their Master and have their wish granted by the Grail upon victory.

The Masters and their Servants, to include a brief overview, are as follows—

Tohsaka Katsuo, the young head of the Tohsaka family. He was a roguishly handsome man who had no interest in the upcoming conflicts of his world, be it the Holy Grail War or the total war that his country would play a part in. If it wasn't for his grandmother forcing him to act like a proper magus and providing extra prana support to the Servant, he would have chosen women and wine over being a Master. Though after catching a glimpse of the beautiful Edelfelt sisters, he became interested in the "sport of it all." His Servant: the Germanic hero who saved his brother and used his bow to defend his home with his valkyrie wife—Archer, Servant of the bow.

The Edelfelt sisters who hailed from Finland. The oldest was Säde, a pretty yet ill-tempered girl with golden braids, and the youngest was the dark-haired beauty Hellä; both were chosen as Masters due to their Sorcery Trait. Passionate Säde was determined to win for the Edelfelt, though gentle Hellä had no interest in the world of mages and only chose to fight so that she may wish for peace. Their Servant was divided into two aspects of the same woman, a peasant who only wanted to save her beloved France and was martyred for her God—Saber, the Servant of the sword.

Commander Paul Reiner, the head of the Nazi Occult Grail Division and the only non-magus. A fervently patriotic man who would bleed for his Fatherland if asked and desires the Grail to create the world his Fuhrer dreams of, especially after the humiliating loss in the previous world war. He is reluctantly working with Akira, who he sees as "inferior" due to being Asian. His Servant: the hero of the land that will become Germany, the Dragon-Slayer with the weak spot on his back—Rider, the Servant of mounts.

Reiroukan Akira, a third generation magus who was conscripted into the Imperial Army as someone who knows about the world of magic and works with the Master of Rider. A man nearing his thirties, he has always lived an austere life with his only happiness being by his childhood friend and her children. He was secretly working with her to gain the Holy Grail for themselves and to discover what his life purpose was. His Servant: a warrior queen and the teacher to Ireland's greatest hero—Lancer, the Servant of the spear.

Sajyou Sayaka, Akira's childhood friend who was a mere forest witch who married into the Sajyou and inherited all their magic before her husband's death. She appears to be a model Japanese woman, a devoted mother to her daughters Hiroko and Mana, but her true heart is that of an ambitious witch who seeks the Root and wishes to become the strongest witch in the world. Her Servant: the Japanese shaman queen who was rumored to be a descendent of the sun goddess—Caster, the Servant of magecraft.

Evatrice Alba, a mature woman who is dispatched by the Mage's Association to win the Grail for their research and prevent the "outside parties" such as the Nazis and Imperial Army from gaining it. She was an experienced assassin and Puppet-master who didn't believe in "miracles" like the Holy Grail and only participated in order for payment. Her Servant: one of the members of the infamous assassin guild Hassan-i-Sabbah, a midget who was skilled in his craft—Assassin, the Servant of stealth.

And finally, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, a traditional magus who had kept himself alive for two centuries using his alchemy. He was placed under intense pressure to retrieve the Grail for his family and had decided not to summon a Berserker as the rules dictate, but to summon a **god**, one that was strong enough to defeat all Servants, a new class of Servant. His Servant: not a god, but an ordinary human who was cursed by his village to take all the evils of the world to save them and whose name was lost long ago; one with no face except to copy those he sees—**Avenger**.

Much of what happened was covered up by the Church and the Mage's Association, and the majority of the participants are long dead. The only stories that remain are those that left such an impression that they could not be **forgotten**.

This is how the Third Heaven's Feel played out.

* * *

><p><em>I. Second Day<em>

Jubstacheit had found himself in a dire situation. It had hardly been a day since he summoned Avenger when he found his castle deep in the woods outside the city to be bombarded with gunfire and mortar shells, followed by a haughty voice tinged with a thick accent.

"Come out, magus, and fight like a true man! We know you have the container!"

The old man never lost the wintry glare in his eyes as he ordered his homunculi servants to engage in combat with the intruders. As he prepares to leave, a snide voice remarks to him, "Running away, are you now?"

Jubstacheit turns to face Avenger and it feels like he is looking into a distorted mirror. The Servant had taken on his appearance, turning his snowy hair and beard black as night, his skin a warm tan color and multiple tattoos covering his body.

"There is no point to die here; I do not have the ability to take on multiple enemies and I detect two Masters. You are also a pathetic excuse for a Servant, with no Noble Phantasm to your name.

Avenger laughed bitterly as he trailed after the old magus. "Well, have it your way, old man. Will you just leave the container, then?"

"It's not like those outsiders can do anything to it anyways. I'll retrieve it when the war dies down." Avenger scowled, but kept silent as the two men left the room for the exit.

As the Einzbern head and his Servant were talking, the Occult Division of thirty Nazi and Imperial Army soldiers had infiltrated the mansion. At the head was their commander, Paul Reiner with his Servant Rider by his side ready for combat. On his other side was his partner Reiroukan, his face a mask of stone with his own Servant Lancer by his side.

"I sense a Servant nearby. Also, we don't know where Assassin is located," Akira said.

"They do not matter to me. We will secure the Lesser Grail for ourselves."

Just as he said that his squad was plagued by two doll-like maids armed with halberds, several glowing wolf familiars and several puppets emerging from the shadows, along with two Servants appearing. The men immediately began to fire, some ending up sliced to pieces by Avenger's claws and one soldier's head exploded when the midget Servant grabbed his head.

Lancer and Rider immediately went into battle; Rider headed for Avenger with his sword and Lancer targeting the now revealed Assassin.

"You said there was only one Servant, Jap?" Reiner took out his gun. Akira stayed silent and focused on Lancer. "I'll go find Assassin's Master; try not to die."

Avenger had no chance against Rider, dying pathetically against the man's sword. He could only smile grimly as he faded away. Rider paid no mind to his kill and turned his attention to the familiars.

"Well, you're a tough little guy, aren't you?" Lancer said, avoiding Assassin's quick movements. Assassin did not respond as he avoided Lancer's red spear. He felt his Master in peril and would have to retreat soon.

Evatrice Alba was engaged in combat with the German commander, her puppets against his Luger.

"You cannot win this, magus. Surrender and I may let you live!" Eva ignored the taunts as she took to cover behind her trench coat puppet. Assassin was out in the open; it was time to retreat.

"Assassin, dissipate for now." With that she threw her coat off to distract the enemy and darted off into the shadows.

Alba and Einzbern were gone along with their Servants; Einzbern's puppets were killed. Reiner held the cup in his hands and grinned, barely registering that most of his men lay dead.

"To the Imperial Capitol. We have obtained a glorious victory."

Akira looked at the carnage and shared a grim look with Lancer. A victory on the blood of innocents of course. Neither of them knew that the concealed Assassin listened in on this before heading back to report.

Jubstacheit looked at his ruined mansion from a safe distance icily before turning away.

* * *

><p><em>II. Sixth Day<em>

Säde kicked at one of the pews and loudly cursed as Solomon and Hellä on. The young woman was accustomed to her sister's tantrums while Solomon patiently allowed Säde to vent; she had just lost her own Saber to the Tohsaka head.

"Curse that Tohsaka bastard! He isn't even a real magus! And to be saved by my sister—dammit!" Tears were in Säde's eyes as she turned on Hellä and began, "If you choose to run away—!"

"I will not, sister. I will win the Grail," Hellä said quietly. At that Säde stopped in surprise at the steeliness of Hellä—shy, weak Hellä—before composing herself.

"Well, good. Don't bother coming home if you lose." With that, Säde went to the backroom to rest.

Hellä bid Merem a pleasant night and headed outside to find her own Saber waiting for her. The peasant knight looked calmly at her Master.

"You shall fight then, Hellä?"

The reluctant magus cast her blue eyes to the starry sky. "I do not like war, or this cruel world of mages. But I have a wish, a wish to end this suffering. I will fight for peace. Will you stay by my side, Saber?"

The humble Saber went on her knees and kissed the white hand before her. "By God's grace I will fight for you, my Master."

* * *

><p><em>III. Fifth Day<em>

Evatrice found herself in Kyoto with no Servant, unarmed, at the mercy of the enemy…and face-to-face with a terrifying witch, her minion and her sleeping children.

"I was allowed to follow Akira on the grounds that I was his mistress…heh, he is a dear friend to put up with my machinations," Sayaka said, stroking her oldest daughter's brunette hair so unlike her own platinum blonde. Akira, Eva noted in surprise, was cradling the other child, a kind look on his usually stony face. "We put ourselves at a great risk fooling these men, but it is all for my children's future. Tell me…"

Eva felt the bright blue eyes piercing her soul, with Akira glancing at her every so often. "What matters most to you: being a lap dog for the Clock Tower, or being true to your ideals?"

Eva narrowed her eyes and smiled coldly. This woman was right; she had no more reason to fight in this war, when her employers have probably written her off for dead. She had no wish, no miracle she wanted granted anyways.

Sayaka Sajyou did however, and she was more terrifying than her Nazi captors.

"…Tell me more, witch."

Sayaka smiled at that response—she had secured another pawn. Akira kept his eyes on the new ally.

* * *

><p><em>IV. Seventh Day<em>

Lancer found the battle with Rider to be hardly something worthy of her as a warrior. Having seen him use his Noble Phantasm Balmung against the Einzbern Servant she deduced that he was the Dragon-Killer Siegfried and knew where to target the fool. She just never did on the orders of her Master. _All this sneaking around and playing to that kraut's delusions_, she had said to him, to which he ignored her.

When her Master and his co-conspirators turned against the squad, Caster used her Noble Phantasm to raise the dead of her country to set upon the remaining men while she battled Rider. She had just used Gáe Bolg against him, piercing his heart. He gave her a sad smile, blood dripping from his mouth as he faded away in a cloud of gold dust. He was gone back for the Throne of Heroes.

"I'm sure you would have been a worthier opponent in any other situation. Farewell, Dragon-Slayer," Lancer said as Caster approached her. "So, Princess Himiko is your real identity, huh?"

Caster nodded and smiled serenely. "It is a shame to kill some of my countrymen, but we are merely Servants who must obey the whims of the ones who summon us."

Lancer smiled grimly, readying her lance. She knew what was coming; she was not a fool. At this point she would go down fighting if she had to. "Gáe…"

She never had the chance as twin blades pierced her chest. One of Caster's arisen samurai had snuck up behind her, impaling her heart. She then felt holy flames encircle her, Himiko's kind smile being the last image she saw.

Akira, Sayaka and Eva surrounded the bloody body of Reiner. His eyes were that of a mad dog's as he cursed their names. "Filthy Asians, traitorous scum, heil to the Father—!"

Eva put two bullets in his brain to silence him for god. Akira then looked down and saw his Command Seals disappearing. "Lancer's dead."

Sayaka nodded before she saw her Seals disappear as well. "The Lesser Grail is nothing more than a decorative cup; the ceremony has failed. I ordered Caster to kill herself after defeating Lancer and killing everyone in the division."

Eva lit a cigarette and took a drag. "So, what will you do now, witch?" Sayaka shrugged carelessly and looked at Akira, smiling as she watched him look at the assassin with intense eyes.

"Who knows, perhaps lay low with my girls until this war ends…Why hello, Acht. Come to collect your cup, have you now?"

Eva pointed the gun on the old man, who was flanked by two maids. He nodded and raised his hands to show he meant no harm. Eva lowered her gun, but kept staring at him.

Sayaka tossed him the container, now only a cup, which one of the maids caught deftly. As Jubstacheit turned to leave, Sayaka called out to him.

"That weak Servant you summoned, Avenger? It appears you got what you asked for."

* * *

><p><em>V. Eighth Day-The Finale<em>

Hellä and Saber found themselves in a fight to the death. Katsuo Tohsaka kept an oily smirk on his face as he flung jewels and Gandr shots at the mage, hoping to knock her out with a wind spell. Archer fired arrow after arrow at Saber, who in turn blocked with her sword.

Hellä attempted to appeal to Tohsaka. "This is madness, Tohsaka! Merem reported that the Grail summoning failed; why not just surrender?"

"Oh, Hellä-chan, you honestly think I entered because I wanted the Grail? What I truly want is currently fighting against me with all her might; why don't _you _just surrender to me?" he said with a wink. Hellä grimaced; she would not give in to such a hedonist.

"Saber, use your Noble Phantasm against Archer."

Saber nodded and faced Archer with a determined look in her eyes.

"It seems I will fall here, having wasted by precious shots. It has been an honor, Saber," Archer said, nodding gallantly.

Saber nodded and raised her sword. "O Lord, I entrust this body to you…_La Pucelle_." Her sword was bathed in intense flames. She swung towards Archer and encased him a holy light, completely extinguishing him for this world. With that powerful move, Joan of Arc also burned away, casting a look at her pure maiden of a Master.

Hellä looked away, her heart swelling for the virtuous maiden, as her will to fight faded away like a coal. Losing her concentration on her opponent would cost Hellä Edelfelt dearly; perhaps she did not care at this point.

A Gandr shot collided into her chest, knocking the wind out of her and allowing her tired body a rest. Katsuo approached the girl's body and pushed a strand of her hair back. Sure, Granny Rina would complain about losing out on the Holy Grail but Katsuo felt like he had won out in the end. He lifted her body, noticing how light she felt in his arms and headed for his mansion, his prize in his grasp.

Later, Merem Solomon would tell Säde Edelfelt that her sister had lost to the Tohsaka and she was being held captive at his manor.

Her response to this was what Solomon expected to hear from the likes of her: "Very well. I shall never come back to this backwater nation." And that is how Hellä Edelfelt died that night.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

The anti-climactic nature of the war's ending clung onto the survivor's minds. Merem Solomon proclaimed no victor and appointed the next overseer for the Fourth War come sixty years, a young Japanese man named Kotomine Risei with a severe face. When asked by the Church why he wouldn't continue, he merely replied he had to attend to his "princess" and vanished soon afterward.

Säde went home in a foul mood, telling her family that Hellä died and the Tohsaka were to blame for their failure, thus sowing the seeds of the feud between the two families. She would become the next head of the Edelfelt family.

As for Hellä, she might as well be dead. She was being treated fairly well but her eyes looked dead as she stared out the window of the dark bedroom; she knew she could never go home with this disgrace and she chose to submit to Katsuo to make it easier on herself instead of struggling in pain every night. She would eventually bear a son who take over as the head.

Sayaka, Akira and Eva went into hiding to escape treason from the Imperial Army, with Sayaka parting ways with her old friend. She and her daughters fled to England to the Clock Tower in order to pursue research while Akira and Eva traveled the world together as for-hire mercenaries. They all lived peaceful lives afterwards.

Jubstacheit went back to his castle in the German mountains, musing over the destroyed cup. He decided that he would need a more durable container to house the Lesser Grail in and, at the urging of the Tohsaka and Matou heads, he set to work to create a perfect house for the Grail; a homunculi based off his ancestor and founder of the war.

As for the Servants, they had all retreated back to the Throne of Heroes…well, all except **Avenger**. Trying to summon a god would have consequences for Avenger and future participants; gods were not supposed to be summoned as a rule of the War. Avenger was no hero; he had been a nobody who was forgotten by all after being cursed his whole life.

Avenger could not go back to the Throne…so he remained into the Greater Grail, corrupting it with his vile thoughts and hopeless desire to be reborn as "all of the evils of the world." The Grail tried to grant his wish and it became filled with black **mud**. This mud-filled grail would be change the **fates** of the next chosen ones.

But that is a story for a different time. Thus concludes the story of **the forgotten war**.


End file.
